Bennett James
Bennett James is the father of two, the stepfather of one, and the husband of Ellen Jennings. He is a child psychologist for a living and thought of adding a dog to the family, which came along Stan. He is not a very strict parent, but can sometimes surprise you in a lot of ways -- which is not a good thing. Personality Bennett is the father of the Jennings/James family. He is a big-time child psychologist who has written several books, however, he is kind of a goof ball. He always thinks he knows the best way to handle everything, and comes up with some pretty unusual ways to deal with family issues. He always thinks of Chloe as a princess, himself as a king, and Ellen as a queen. Character History Season 1 In "Stan of the House", Bennett got the kids a dog because they were not bonding very well. Stan introduced him as "Bennett James. A little full of himself. Sniffs his butt. Not impressed". He later chewed the kids out for not taking care of Stan properly after he ran away. In "The Fast and the Furriest", Bennett brought Tyler home with his learners permit. He then gave Tyler a driving lesson, but was extremely strict and gave him too much coaching. In "Dog with a Hog", Bennett helped the rest of the family get the pig back to Glendale. In "Wingstan", Bennett played a minor role of helping Ron through his stealing problem. In "World of Woofcraft", Bennett drank some gamer juice and went crazy with energy, running around through the household. In "Bark! The Herald Angels Sing", Bennett went caroling through the neighborhood. In "The Parrot Trap", Bennett was on the kids' side of getting rid of Lucy. He was talking to the vet about what to do to calm her down, and gave the advice to Ellen. In "The Bone Identity", Bennett helped Ellen try to get rid of Chloe's princess phase. In "Stan Stops Talking", he helped Avery through her problem about everyone growing up and moving away. In "Dog Loses Girl", he and Ellen went out to a symphony in the park. Relationships Ellen Jennings Ellen is Bennett's new wife. Avery Jennings Avery is Bennett's stepdaughter. Tyler James Tyler is Bennett's son. Chloe James Chloe is Bennett's daughter. He and Ellen are always accidentally leaving her at random places, and when they realize it, they both yell, "Chloe!" Stan Bennett got Stan to help the kids smooth out their relationships, as Tyler and Avery are constantly fighting. Trivia *He wants Tyler to cut his hair. *He used to have a big fluffy beard when he was younger. Stan says he reminds him of a bearded collie that he used to date. *He likes to sing as a caroler during Christmas, though people do not like him singing. *He can do the splits. *He uses a lot of gimmicks from his book to try to help the kids out. *His parents forgot his 7th birthday when they dropped him at his grandparents house to go fishing. They brought him a trout, and he named it Leo, but they made him eat it. *According to Ellen and Chloe, his feet smell naturally of ham. In "Love Ty-Angle", his left foot smells worse. *Bennett uses a lot of gimmicks from his book to try to help the kids out. *He is usually known for starting a project and never finishing it. *In "Will Sing for Food Truck", he stated his parents forced him to do sports. Gallery Perfect Family Photo.jpg 1st Perfect Photo.jpg 110.png Category:Dog with a Blog characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:American characters Category:Spouses Category:Live-action characters Category:Lovers Category:Doctors Category:Authors Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Stepparents